cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ninja~Toast/The 1337th Annual Hunger Games
Welcome majestic silver unicorns from everywhere and welcome to my blog. I'm not too sure what I am doing when I'm making this, though this blog probably won't be very successful. If you don't want to watch me fail, then you can click off of this blog and go somewhere else. However if you think watching a daft moron like me embarrassing himself with life is entertaining, you can continue reading. :D Oh and for those who want to continue my past blog.... oh look it's a monkey. :3 Anyway, welcome to The 1337th Annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. How will this go? Well, this is on the wiki of CIMW, so obviously this has to be on topic. Having said that, I will reap past tributes from CIMW's series. How will I choose the tributes? Well, with my all mighty, super sexy, awesome friend I have. And his name is the majestic ''"Random Page" ''silver unicorn ''tab thingy. Only the awesomest of the awesome will be selected by him. I know that "awesomest" isn't a word, but there wasn't any word awesome enough worthy to be classified with the "Random Page's" wisdom. Also, the death of tributes will be decided by the ''majestic ''"Random Page" ''silver unicorn, thus not letting me pick favorites. So don't worry; everything is random. x3 I will think of a way for users to be relatively active in this blog, maybe I'll have a betting table or something, even though everything will be random. I don't know. I won't update too much. Maybe every 2-5 days, though these games will be quick so don't worry about updating too much. I'll only have the actual games, nothing else. These will be short and sweet; I won't write to my potential though these will have enough detail to read and enjoy. So yeah, that's about it! Sit back, relax, and watch a blubbering idiot like me fail at life. :D Is there any errors or typos? Tell me and I'll fix it. Do you have any suggestions? Too bad. Just kidding I just might take them into consideration. Uhh that's it kthxbai. 'TRIBUTES' Like I said, everything will be chosen by the majestic ''"Random Page" ''silver unicorn. If you're wondering why the words "majestic" and "silver unicorn" are in italics, they just are. Deal with it. I will have no favorites; everything will be completely random. So if your tribute dies, blame the majestic ''"Random Page" silver unicorn''. Though if you do, you will be shunned for life. Do you have a tribute up on here and don't want it to be used by a mathetic moron like me? Simple; just tell me in the comment section "Could you please take off ___ from the tribute table?". Once I read it, I'll put a paper bag on my head, sit in the corner of my room, cry for a bit, and take the tribute off later. :) 'BETTING TABLE' Yay! I don't know why I have this, because everything is random. Though still, I guess it's fun to see who got their predictions right and who didn't. This betting system will be completely different for enjoyment. First off, bet'' every single place! That's right. ''Every single position. That means you have to predict from who will be victor all the way to who will die first. I will explain points in a bit. Oh yeah, by now the tribute gallery isn't completed. Don't bet until it is. By the way, I can bet too. Don't worry, I won't cheat. I won't let myself win anyway; if I do get the most points we'll just give the winning title to the runner-up. Once the first cannon sounds in the games, no more betting. Though I doubt I'll get any bets. If not, I'll just put the bets of random people down. Like my rock. Or Whitney Houston. *forever alone* 'BETTING TABLE' GREEN '''means this tribute is currently competing. '''RED '''means this tribute did not rank within 3 places of the predicted position. '''YELLOW '''means this tribute ranked within 3 places of the predicted position. '''BLUE '''means this tribute ranked within 1 place of the predicted position. '''PINK '''means this tribute was correctly predicted victor. '''PURPLE means this/these user(s) are currently leading with the most points. 'POINTS SYSTEM' You may be thinking, how do points work? Well, I'll tell you! Obviously, your goal is to correctly predict tributes as closely to their future position in the games as possible. Predicting a tribute in range of his/her actual position wins you points! I'll give examples. If you predicted a tribute within 3 ranks of the tribute's actual position, you get a prize of 50 points! For example, if I were to predict that Camellia Cyrellia 'was to place 12th, and in the actual games she placed 14th, I would get 50 points! If I were to predict that '''Brooklyn Spirit '''was to place 18th, and in the actual games she placed 22nd, I would get absolutely nothing. If you predicted a tribute within 1 rank of the tribute's actual position, you get a prize of 100 points! For example, if I were to predict that '''Scarlet Pimpernel '''was to place 8th, and in the actual games she placed 9th, I would get 100 points! If I were to predict that '''Rowanne Tamela '''was to place 15th, and in the actual games she placed 17th, I would get only 50 points. Finally, if you were to predict the victor accurately, you would get a jackpot of 500 points! Wow! For example, if I were to predict that '''Piper Bridges '''was to place 1st, and in the actual games she placed 1st, I would get 500 points! If I were to predict that '''Plasma Serkan '''was to place 1st, and in the actual games he placed 2nd, I would get only 100 points. There will be NO tribute dying at the same time, thus taking up the same place, and there will be NO joint victors. Makes everything for me easier. xD That must be simple enough, right? Keep in mind, there isn't much of a thinking process in these, since the ''majestic ''"Random Page" ''silver unicorn ''will be picking for me. So just have fun with it, and all you need is luck to win! Now you may be wondering, what will you win if you got the most points? Well, bragging rights for one. Probably nothing else unless if I have a series of this. Then maybe I'll let you pick 1 or 2 tributes into these games, either in CIMW's series or not. Really I don't know. That's about it! 'THE 1337TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES! 'Day 1' Remember; all deaths are decided randomly. 'Esther Silver - District 6' I start to tense up as I slowly enter the depths of the arena. What surrounds me is a world of depression and hate. The setting isn't very pleasant. The ground is made of ashes, blowing in the breeze. The terrain near the Cornucopia is overall flatlands, though venturing further into the arena will bring you to a series of mountains. You see the occasional dead trees here and there, and most hauntingly the tombstones occupied by the dead. Surveying the Cornucopia, all the tributes could immediately figure out the gamemakers were bored of the occasional golden glimmering horn. Instead, the gamemakers came up with an ancient temple held together with cement columns. Or at least, it was held by cement columns. All manmade structures in the building are physically destroyed thanks to the gamemakers. The walls have been dismantled and the roof is inexistent. It wouldn't be too hard to jump over a wall to reach the center. The only thing left somewhat in decent shape is a relic. The item was held in a glass casing, until the glass was shattered into shards. A silver scythe is inside the relic, whoever gets their hands on that will immediately dominate the bloodbath. Most of the savory weapons are inside the temple, all the other weapons in the bloodbath consist of items that could be better. This is the gamemakers plan of forcing us in the bloodbath. From what I see, the arena has no source of vegetation from what I can see. There may be, though from a tributes eye from their platform nothing seems visible. Thus, the tribute would need to have some supplies, and that is where the bloodbath comes in. If I don't manage to grab any supplies, I'll struggle surviving. And I'm sure all the other tributes are thinking exactly what I am. I make eye contact with Danny (6). His eyes are trained on the various supplies in the temple. I bite my lip. I guess the supplies are tempting, though I'm sure we could find a decent food and water supply without going too deep into the bloodbath. I try to get Danny's (6) attention in order to try and convince him otherwise, though a simple shake of the head alerts me that Danny (6) might get himself in trouble. Don't worry about him right now. I try to tell myself. Think about your own survival. I focus my eyes on a backpack and wire sitting conveniently next to each other. GONG. '''I sprint into the bloodbath, cradling the backpack and wire in my hands. I sprint off into the distance, hiding behind a tree in hopes that Danny (6) returns. Octavian Silvercrest - District 8 I sprint into the bloodbath, becoming one of the first people to reach the center. I reach the temple, looking for weapons I can use. I load a bow in my hands, sliding the quiver strap around my back. I start to walk away, until I feel a sharp piercing pain in my foot. I lift my foot, to find a shard of glass lodged through the shoe. It must've been from the glass casing wielding the scythe. I easily remove the glass shard and I'm on my way. Trekking the outskirts of the bloodbath, I grab two backpacks hoping for luck. As I'm about to make my escape, a tribute taps my shoulder. I spin around, with an arrow loaded in my bow. The only person there is Forsythia (8), who hesitates a bit when she sees my bow. She acquired a pack of throwing knives from the bloodbath, but nothing more. "Oh sorry, I didn't think it was you." I explain to her, tossing her a backpack. She nods showing understanding and she points somewhere off in the distance. In that direction, she's pointing in a forest which is populated by dead trees. We may not be invisible there, though we'll be covered for the most part. Hand in hand, Forsythia (8) and I sprint towards the forest not turning back. We disappear into the trees, escaping the bloodbath without being harmed. The two of us walk deeper and deeper into the woods. This place may be a bit creepy; though I'm sure it's better than staying at the bloodbath where 26 other tributes are hacking at one another to death. The more we run, the thicker the forest gets. "Okay, I think we're safe here." Forsythia (8) announces. I nod, sitting down and leaning against a tree. The bloodbath hasn't gone for too long, I'm not too sure if anyone died yet. For now, the best thing I can do is sit here and wait for these to end. I close my eyes, thinking of happy thoughts from back home. Not even thirty seconds of camping and resting, I hear a faint rustle in a nearby dead bush which startles me. I immediately jolt up, aiming my bow near the direction of the noise. Nothing. "Forsythia?" I call out, but nobody is there. Where did she go? I'm looking around until I hear someone clear their throat from behind me. I turn around to see Forsythia (8). At first I'm relieved until she takes out a knife and chucks it at my direction before I have time to react. As one soars through the air, Forsythia (8) throws another. One hits my leg and the other hits my chest. I fall to the ground, as Forsythia (8) closes in on me. "How could you?! Why?!" I demand. "I thought you were better than this!" Forsythia (8) doesn't respond. She tries her best to look away, as she raises her knife ready to end this. Her arm is shaking and tears well up in her eye sockets. She doesn't want to do this. "I won't let you get away with this!" I yell. I quickly load an arrow in my bow, shooting an arrow lodging into her chest. She shrieks falling to the ground. She uses what's left of her energy to yank the arrow out and slowly back away. I step on her foot before she is able to get too far, and I raise one of the knives she had thrown at me. "Please! No!" She begs. "I was forced to! It wasn't my idea!" "You going along with the plan makes you equally as guilty." I tell her. "You've become just as bad as the careers. If I am going down today, I guess I'm seeing you in the skies with me." I plunge the knife into her skull, digging the blade deep into her head. The pain ends quickly and her face is no longer recognizeable. I feel the life draining out of me, and I slowly lie down on the ground. I take one last look at the corpse of my dead ally, or should I say enemy, as I slowly pass out never waking up. Claudia Gerhart - District 9''' 1/28/2013 - No more bets. Category:Blog posts